


Swaying with Stars

by kinkywonn



Series: Tales from Classrooms and the Universe [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballroom event, Dior - Freeform, Dodo - Freeform, F/F, Genderswap, Minji - Freeform, Sangah, this is also a sequel to a fic that i'm writing now, this is pure fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: There's only three days left until the ball held by the science department, and Sangah still hasn't found a dress.Dodo and Minji are there to help.





	Swaying with Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/gifts).



> Hi, hello! I know I should have been working on Love is Blind, but I got some serious inspiration for another fic and this fic is a part of the universe for the other one. 
> 
> I couldn't have wrote this without the help from Meraki and Sin! This fic is dedicated to the both of you, love you guys!

There were three days left until the ball hosted by the science department and Sangah still didn't have a dress and she was panicking. She had all of her clothes out on her bed and was pacing the room she shared with Minji. Dodo was lying on Minji's bed, watching Sangah panic with faint amusement twinkling in her eyes. Minji was in the bathroom changing into one of the dresses Dodo had bought for her today.

"Oh my god Sangah, stop fucking pacing, I can hear your thoughts from here!" Minji yelled from the bathroom, making Dodo snicker. Sangah let out a groan of frustration.

"You don't have to panic! Your girlfriend bought you a dress while I don't have one and I’m a hundred percent sure Dior's gonna laugh at me for showing up in jeans and a hoodie!" Sangah yelled back, dropping onto the floor facedown.

"You could always ask to go shopping with her, you know." Minji replied as she walked into the bedroom. Dodo whistled and smiled at Minji.

"I knew that dress was going to look beautiful on you!" Dodo exclaimed, getting up and walking over to Minji. She twirled her finger and Minji span around, the long, flared sleeves of her black dress spinning elegantly with her. Minji's dress was black covered in stars with cap sleeves, as well as long, sheer black bell sleeves also covered in stars. The dress had a small scoop neckline and stopped just above Minji's knees.

"Minji, that looks so beautiful!" Sangah called from her position on the floor. Minji blushed and smiled shyly at the both of them.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. Dodo reached for Minji's hands, clasping Minji's fingers in her longer ones. She pulled them up to her lips and kissed them, making Minji's blush darken.

"Of course I think so. I would never lie to you, baby." Dodo smiled sweetly. Minji's smile brightened and she pulled Dodo in for a hug.

"I love you," Minji mumbled into Dodo's chest.

"I love you too," Dodo murmured back, kissing the top of Minji's head. They stayed like that for a moment until Sangah whined pitifully from the floor. Dodo and Minji pulled apart, Dodo snickering at how sad Sangah looked on the floor. Minji lightly slapped Dodo's arm as she knelt down to pat Sangah's head.

"Why don't you just ask Dior to go shopping with you? You know how much she loves shopping, and you." Minji said. Sangah looked up, pouting.

"But I want to surprise her, you know? I want her to take a look at me and just go _oh._ " Sangah replied, dropping her face back into the carpet. Minji shared a look with Dodo. Dodo nodded and Minji stood up, Dodo taking her place.

"Then come shopping with Minji and I. We'll help you pick out a dress that's going to make Dior's jaw drop. And everyone else's, but we'll bat them away with a stick if we have to." Dodo suggested, running a hand through Sangah's hair. Sangah looked up, still pouting.

"Really? You'll help me?" Sangah asked.

"Of course! What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Minji smiled.

"You'd be like Dodo is to Dior."Sangah snickered, making Minji laugh. Dodo stuck her tongue out at Sangah and flicked her forehead.

"Rude, but you're not wrong. Anyway, there's still several hours left before anywhere good closes. Get up and look decent before I strip you myself." Dodo said, standing back up. Sangah got up, smoothing down her shirt.

"You strip me, Dior will come for you. I can't guarantee that you'll live, though. Also, I think Minji might kill you before Dior does." Sangah snickered, walking to her closet and pulling out a pair of pale blue jeans, a simple white shirt and a soft, grey sweater. She walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and changing out of her t-shirt and grey sweatpants. She brushed her hair and applied a peach lip balm before leaving the bathroom and making her way back to where Dodo and Minji were waiting. She quickly pulled on a pair of glittery silver converse and grabbed her bag hanging on the handle of her closet. She slung it over her shoulder and joined Dodo and Minji by the door.

"Alright, let's go get you a dress!" Dodo declared as they left Minji and Sangah's dorm. Sangah smiled and rolled her eyes, following the couple. Dodo drove them to the large shopping complex near their university, the trio singing terribly on purpose to the music that played through the car's stereo. Dodo found them a park close to the entrance of the complex, the trio getting out of the car. They wandered through the complex for an hour and they hadn't found anything that Sangah really liked or that would make Dior's jaw drop. The trio were currently sitting at a round table just outside the entrance of a cafe, sipping at iced coffees.

"We'll never find anything nice," Sangah whined, dropping her head onto her crossed arms. Dodo and Minji shared a look. "I'll just show up in jeans and a hoodie and hope that she still wants to be seen with me."

"I have one last store to show you, I promise you we'll find something there." Dodo said firmly, making Sangah lift her head and look up at Dodo. Dodo smiled at her, making Sangah smile back.

"Okay, I hope you're right." Sangah replied.

"I know I'm right, babe. I can guarantee that this shop will have the dress." Dodo said. Minji nodded her head, agreeing with Dodo.

"If this store doesn't have the dress, I will break up with Dodo." Minji said. Dodo raised an eyebrow at Minji.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Dodo asked.

"Do what?" Minji batted her eyelashes.

"Make that promise."

"I'm sure. because I know you'll do what you can to find a dress for Sangah, because it's one of the things you're good at." Minji smiled. Dodo smiled fondly back at Minji. Sangah watched the interaction between the couple with a smile on her face, her own heart missing Dior. Sangah hasn't seen Dior for a few days, the older girl away from campus on a trip to the nearby city for her art class. she really misses Dior.

"Well, I better live up to Minji's expectations of me. Come on you two, we have a dress to find!" Dodo exclaimed, walking away, the other two girls sharing a look and following Dodo with a smile.

 

 

  
It was the night of the ball and Dior still hasn't seen or heard from Sangah since she got back from her trip yesterday. Sangah had only sent her a text saying, 'welcome back Dior, i missed you.' Dior tried to get her to come on a date before the ball, but Sangah had declined, saying she was busy. Well, she could be busy and unable to meet up with Dior. It was a last minute date offer, though. Just then, her phone chimed with a text. It was from Sangah.

**17:49**

_Sangah_

_  
i'll meet you inside the venue when it starts okay? wait by the front doors._

**17:51**

_Dior  
_

_alright, i can't wait to see you. i've missed you. see you soon baby._

**17:53**

_Sangah_

_i missed you too, see you soon_

 

 

Dior smiled at her phone, slipping it into the small silver clutch she had in her hands. The ball started at 6 and she had been here for the past twenty minutes, a lot of men and women staring at her. Her dress was floor length and flowy, the colour fading from black at the top down to a deep blue at the bottom. There was a single strap on the right shoulder, decorated with simple silver jewels on the strap and on the waist of her left side. On her feet were a pair of simple silver heels, the straps criss-crossing over her feet and around her ankle. Her eyeshadow faded from white on the inner corners of her eyes to a deep blue at the outer corners, a little bit of glitter smoothed across the two colours. She had a dark wine red matte lipstick on, completing the look. From her ears dangled two simple diamond drop earrings, glinting in the bright lights of the foyer. Her hair was done up in a double braid, a bun low on her skull, the curls sitting softly against one shoulder.

"Dior! oh my goodness, you look gorgeous! Sangah is going to faint when she sees you!" Minji called from the doorway, looking stunning in her black dress. Her hair was curled lightly, bouncing over her shoulders as she walked. Her makeup was light, simple smoky eyeshadow, mascara and a soft pink lipstick. She was really cute. Dodo strode in behind her, looking absolutely breathtaking in her floor length black dress, the top of the dress being a sheer black, the colour solidifying as it went down. The dress was covered in gold and silver stars, varying in sizes and had a few planets decorating it. Her makeup was also light, but a bit more striking than Minji's. Her lips were a matte red, dark eyeliner and mascara. There was a light dusting of grey eyeshadow on her lids, but it wasn't as noticeable as her lips. Her hair was done up in a loose crown braid, the rest of her curled hair cascading down her back in waves.

"Thank you! The pair of you look stunning tonight!" Dior greeted, walking over to meet the couple. Dodo and Minji grinned at her, then at each other.

"Thank you. By the way, Sangah will be arriving in a moment. I'd suggest keeping an eye on the doors when she walks in." Dodo suggested, looking proud of herself. Dior raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when the doors opened, revealing Sangah. Dior felt the air rush from her lungs, eyes widening and her jaw opening slowly. Sangah looked ethereal.

The dress she was wearing was navy, covered in stars, moons and constellations. It had the appearance of being a strapless dress, but the section above the breasts was sheer and had short sleeves. She had a glittery navy blue eyeshadow on, a grey shadow above her lids. Her lashes were dark, blending in well with her eyeliner. She had a pink lip tint on, making her lips shiny. Her lightly curled hair framed her face, lose curls falling from the neat bun her hair was done up in. In her ears were clear crystal earrings, in the shape of stars.

"Sangah... you... you look beautiful." Dior breathed out, taking slow steps towards Sangah. Sangah blushed, smiling up at Dior.

"So do you." The pair stared at each other, smiles on their faces and pink on their cheeks. Dodo and Minji watched them with fondness before walking into the ballroom when the doors opened. Dior reached down and took one of Sangah's hands in hers, lacing their fingers together as they followed the rest of the crowd into the ballroom.

 

 

A few hours later, after everyone had eaten the extravagant dinner that had been put together, everyone had converged to the dance floor. Sangah was currently leaning on Dior's chest, arms around her waist as Dior swayed them back and forth slowly, her arms around Sangah's neck.

"Is this the reason you didn't want to go on a date with me earlier today?" Dior asked. Sangah pulled away to look up at Dior.

"What do you mean?"

"Your outfit. Your makeup. Everything."

"Ohh, yeah. it was. I wanted to surprise you with how I looked. Dodo and Minji helped me find the dress, since I was stressing out about it. I was this close," Sangah pulled one of her hands away from Dior's waist to show her how close she was, "To coming here dressed in a hoodie and jeans. I didn't want to do that."

"Why didn't you? Why was it stressing you out so much?" Dior asked softly.

“Because I was afraid and worried that I'd make you look bad, that you wouldn't want to be seen with me if I did." Sangah whispered. Dior's eyes softened, a fond smile on her face. Dior stopped their swaying, causing Sangah to look up at her.

"Sangah, I'll always be proud to be seen with you. I love you, I don't care how you dress. I still would have danced with you, dined with you and spent time with you here even if you were dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. You could never make me look bad, because you're the light that’s lighting up my dark universe." Dior watched Sangah's eyes get shimmery, so she leant down and pressed her lips softly against Sangah's. Sangah kissed back just as softly, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you so much, Dior. You're my guiding star, always leading me back home. A permanent light in the otherwise dark sky." Sangah leant up and kissed Dior softly again. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, swaying softly to the music that played through the speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make my day and keep me inspired!
> 
> Come yell at me on twt @kinkywonn


End file.
